Doomsday
by Elburn
Summary: A study of powerlessness in the aftermath of Operation Mi'ihen


**Doomsday**

_: A study of Powerlessness in the aftermath of Operation Mi'ihen :_

By Fiona Summoner

"Everyone, stand back! I'll summon!"

Plumes of smoke rose from the beach below the cliff Yuna stood on. Operation Mi'ihen had been a disaster. Many Crusaders, their chocobos, and Al Bhed were now dead, bodies strewn across the beach, floating in the water and even across the cliff top. A cold breeze chilled the Summoner's bare arms as she stared across the beach and sea, surveying the destruction, before becoming focused on the Sin howling in outrage at being attacked. Just moments earlier, an Al Bhed watchtower had been destroyed when its own energy beam was turned back on itself. Now, Sin was clearly upset, in spite of being still alive and healthy itself.

"You won't hurt it," Maester Seymour called from behind Yuna. She turned to look at him. He was frowning. "Your powers are still… too weak."

"But I must do _something_!" She retorted, then turned on her heel, all too aware of his glare burning into her back as she started to twirl her staff, summoning forth her newest aeon, a fire-loving creature named Ifrit.

"You can't!" Seymour shouted.

Yuna paused, then turned around again. The Maester was shaking his head disapprovingly. She bit her lip, then sighed and looked at the ground.

"But Sin…" She started.

"Sin will be dealt with in due time, my lady," Seymour replied curtly. "You, in the meantime, have duties to attend to. Come with me."

He was right, she thought as she began to follow him down to the beach. She had to send the souls of the dead to the Farplane rather than continuing this obviously senseless fighting, and yet… Yuna let loose a tiny sob, immediately blushing at her weakness in allowing her internal conflict to show. Seymour glanced down at her, stopping in his tracks.

"My lady,"

"Sir?"

"Please, do not cry," he said quietly as he brushed away her tear. "I do not say these things to harm you, Lady Yuna. I simply wish to keep you safe -- do you understand?"

"Yes," Yuna bowed.

"I know that it is hard. I was once a Summoner, just like you." When Yuna tilted her head, curious, he continued, "oh yes, I was once intent on defeating Sin. I was but a child at the time." He paused, remembering the experiences of his journey. "I once met your father while on my own pilgrimage."

Yuna gasped. Seymour ignored it.

"But there are some battles that just cannot be won. You must show utmost restraint and strength in those times, and instead do what has been asked of you." Seymour was frowning now, and staring away into the distance. He returned his gaze to Yuna's eyes. "We are the light that will help Spira, _heal_ Spira. We must not give up."

"Yes sir," she replied, then looked away, breaking eye contact.

"Be brave, Lady Yuna," he murmured, then began to proceed to the lift. Yuna nodded and followed him, rubbing away more tears, trying desperately not to burst into tears again.

Walking to the beach had seemed to take an eternity. Along the way, Yuna and Seymour had encountered Wakka and Lulu, who had narrowly escaped Sin's Gravija attack. Auron had already gone down to the beach to find "the boy", as he had put it. Kimahri had been helping survivors with Gagazet tribal medicines and Ronso magic. But nobody had seen or heard anything from "the boy" -- the Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes, who had journeyed with them from Besaid. He had only recently become another of Yuna's guardians following Auron's assertion that the boy was under his protection… a favour for Jecht, he had said.

Seymour excused himself upon finally getting to the beach, explaining his need to go and check on the novice named Shelinda, and also have a quick word with the priests of Djose Temple.

"I shall not be anymore than an hour, my lady," he had said. "Perhaps I shall see you back here."

Yuna had watched his retreating back and then brought her attention back to the dead people gathered at her feet. Her guardians had arranged the bodies into groups of three and four, in a circle around her.

She softly hummed the Hymn of the Fayth as she worked to send the dead to the Farplane. With each twirl of her staff, each move and turn, pyreflies floated from the bodies into the air. They whispered songs of praise and thanks into Yuna's ears as she continued the sending, praying for their salvation, praying that Yevon would have mercy on those still alive, and praying for an end to the fighting. The smoke still rising off the singed bodies and the surrounding bits and pieces of weapons, tents, and more, seemed to burn her eyes. She couldn't tell if she was crying because of the smoke or because of the sheer trauma of what had happened that day.

At last, it was done. The dead had been sent to the Farplane. Yuna rubbed her eyes and once again glanced across the beach and waters. It was so quiet, save for the faint cries of the pyreflies disappearing into oblivion. She had been powerless to stop all this from happening. She had been powerless to stop the destruction. Sin had escaped with its life. It had been lucky.

So, Yuna had to admit, had she and her guardians. They were all still alive and in once piece. Auron quietly talked to the Star Player -- assumedly scolding him for wandering off. Kimahri was calmly watching over, silent as always. Lulu and Wakka were gathered next to a blue globe shaped map sphere, showing where they were to go next.

Seymour was returning from Djose Temple. Yuna bowed to him as she came down the road and onto the beach.

"How is Shelinda, sir?" She asked.

"She is safe and well," Seymour replied. "She is helping those who are injured."

Yuna nodded. That sounded about right.

"And what of Djose Temple?"

"The priests are willing to allow the Crusaders and Al Bhed to shelter in the temple. They are short-handed, but they will manage, they have said."

Yuna looked up as Seymour surveyed her face. He furrowed his brows.

"You do not look so well," he observed. "But now more than ever, you must be the people's strength, their confidence."

Tears sprang unbidden to the Summoner's eyes once more. She bowed, trying to hide her tears from Seymour, though she had no doubt that he had already spotted them.

"Anyone else would be expected to show their sorrow," Seymour continued, nodding to Wakka, who was performing the prayer gesture over the body of a dead man. "But you… are a Summoner. You are Spira's hope. Until Sin is defeated, you must not relent. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Yuna nodded and bowed again.

"Are you afraid?" He asked, smiling faintly. She found herself mimicking his smile, trying to be strong. "Yuna, take me as your pillar of strength. As Yunalesca had her Lord Zaon."

"Yes, sir," she murmured in return. Seymour nodded, still smiling down at her.

"Lady Yuna, until next we meet… farewell."

He bowed to her, a gesture she reciprocated and then wandered off. Yuna watched him as he walked away, and then someone placed a cold hand on her shoulder. Lulu was standing behind her, waiting to get her attention.

"Come along, Yuna," Lulu said. "It's time to go."

**: The End :**

**Word count:** 1266


End file.
